


Everyone is Clint Barton Undercover

by RosaLui



Category: Mission: Impossible - Ghost Protocol (2011), S.W.A.T. (2003), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Hurt Locker (2008)
Genre: Avengers Reverse Big Bang 2012, Clint Barton is Brian Gamble, Clint Barton is William Brandt, Clint Barton is William James, Embedded Video, Fanart, Fanvids, Gen, Jeremy Renner Character Combinations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-01
Updated: 2012-05-01
Packaged: 2018-02-05 02:58:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1802866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaLui/pseuds/RosaLui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I spent a lot of time undercover. I didn't leave a lot of friends behind."</p><p>Or: When Clint's face gets plastered all over the news and internet in the wake of the Chitauri invasion of Manhattan, Clint's left to deal with the best, and the worst, of his past missions for SHIELD.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyone is Clint Barton Undercover

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://rosalui.tumblr.com/) l [LJ](http://rosalui.livejournal.com/)


End file.
